The Misadventures of Mercedes, Mur, and Jaimy
by pupparoux
Summary: Ink in your tea, a bucket of water on your head hmm...sounds like the Sparrow children are at it again...Ever wonder what Mercedes, Mur, Jaimy,Carrissa and Matt were like when they were younger? Now you'll be able to find out. (This story ties in with my
1. Misadventure One:The Day the Ladies Came

**Ok I'm just giving this a try but I got the idea for this little ficlet and I'm hoping you like it. I might have like a bunch of them but I'll just see how this one goes and possibly continue. I'm kind of proud of this, because it's my first and its 25 pages! That is the most I've ever written! Well please read and Review. Thank you. Enjoy.**

**Pupparoux**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean, title and royalty wise. But I do hope that the ideas in this are mine. Thank you and please don't sue me.**

**Misadventure One: The Day the Ladies Came.**

Sunlight streamed in a large open window onto the bed of a young girl. She was sprawled on her stomach in a very unlady-like fashion with one of her arms dangling over the side of the bed and her head under the pillow. The covers of the bed were tangled around her and slightly hanging over the right side of the bed and onto the floor. She stirred and opened her large brown eyes. She stood up, and stretched. The covers of her bed fell completely onto the floor, revealing that she was wearing boy's breeches and a baggy shirt. Her hair was shoulder blade length and hopelessly disheveled from her restless tossing throughout the night. She was fifteen years old, tall and a little scrawny for her age. Her name was Mercedes Sparrow.

Mercedes walked out over to her window and looked out over the sparkling emerald ocean, green rolling hillside and the blue, cloudless sky. She breathed in the fresh morning air.

"Ah", thought Mercedes. "It's a beautiful day. I wonder what I'll do today."

She paused and listened to see if anyone else in the house was up. Her father, Jack Sparrow, was out on another adventure and left had Mercedes home, AGAIN! Though not alone. Her older brother Mur was there too, and all the servants of course.

Mur was seventeen-years-old with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall and muscular; he was impish and played countless tricks on Mercedes. But if Mur was impish, then Mercedes was wicked. She was just biding her time, for the opportune moment…

Mercedes paused and listened. She heard loud, long snores coming from the room next to hers. Mur was still asleep and so was his friend, Jaimy. Jaimy Turner, the son of Will and Elizabeth Turner, a tall, seven-teen year old boy with short dark hair and deep, rich brown eyes, had slept over last night because he and Mur were meeting two very important guests, two ladies that the boys would hopefully become more-than-friends with.

A Ms. Lizzy Worthington, for Mur. She was a wealthy daughter of the most prestigious businessman in Port Royal. Who, I'm sure at one time or another, had one of his ships pilfered by Jack…but we won't mention that to lovely Lizzy.

For Jaimy, a Ms. Carrissa Norington. She was the daughter of Port Royal's own Royal Navy's Commodore Norington, long time rival of the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. It was well known that the Commodore taught his children to hate all pirates, regardless of how charming or handsome they are. But lucky for Carrissa it wasn't Mur she was seeing, it was Jaimy.

Since Mercedes heard the snores issuing from Mur's room, she figured it was safe to venture out into the house and down into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She walked over to her door and turned the handle. I was a stuck slightly to the frame. That should have tipped Mercedes off not to continue pushing the door. But she was always an impatient girl.

The snores were no longer coming from the next room. The floorboards were creaking slightly as two boys crept down the hall toward Mercedes' room, as silently as possible for seventeen-year-old boys…Mercedes tugged at the door with all her might and she finally wrenched it open and walked through the threshold.

Four things happened to Mercedes very fast when she walked through the door. Her foot tripped a string that was placed cunningly across the frame. The string was hooked around the door so that, when it was tripped, it pulled on a bucket. When the bucket was tipped it would spew the contents on the head of whoever was unlucky enough to be under it. Mercedes was that unlucky person and she looked up just as the bucket tipped over. She got a face and mouth full of cold water. She blinked and sputtered. As the chilly water soaked into her clothes she hopped and shrieked.

Mur and Jaimy were watching their handy work unfold. It had been a mere trial to see if the idea would actually work. They laughed hysterically as Mercedes got the face full of water. When she started to do her little dance they fell over and couldn't breathe, they were laughing so hard. They were planning to use this little trick on that Norington Boy, Matt. He was Mur and Jaimy's age, but quite stuck up and snobbish. Yes this would definitely fix his wagon. Though he wouldn't get a bucket full of cold water…

Mercedes heard the laughing and stopped her little dance.

_Of course it's Mur and Jaimy. I should've known._ She thought.

Mercedes glared at the two boys on the floor. She marched over to them and spit the water in her mouth at them. They continued to laugh; if it was possible they started to laugh harder. Mercedes stood dripping over them.

When the boys finally calmed down a little, Mercedes said crossly, "Well, good morning to you to." Mur snorted again. Mercedes scowled at him. "I can't believe you Mur! What did I ever do to you?"

"Well," said Mur carefully, propping himself up on his elbows, "you ARE my sister. So I think that gives me the right to pick on you mercilessly." He stood up and put his arm around her, or tried to. Mercedes ducked out from under it and then twisted it behind his back, pushing him into the wall. She was quite strong despite her size and age. Mercedes didn't twist Mur's arm hard, just enough to show that she wasn't pleased.

"OYE! Mercedes, ow!" said Mur, his words a little muffled because his face was pressed against the wall.

Jaimy couldn't control himself when Mercedes pushed Mur into the wall. Mur was at least five inches taller than Mercedes.

At Jaimy's sound Mercedes let go of Mur and rounded on Jaimy. He couldn't help notice that she was like a small tiger when riled up. Quite pretty too, the way her eyes flashed and her hair fanned out when she whipped around like that. She didn't look very pleased, but lucky for him she was smiling.

"This was all Mur's doing, wasn't it Jaimy?" asked Mercedes, sweetly.

"Aye, it was all Mur's doing," answered Jaimy. Mur stared at him in disbelief. It had in fact been Jaimy who suggested that they use Mercedes as a practice target.

"But I suggested that we test it on you first." Jaimy smiled now.

"OH really. And I always thought you were the one being corrupted by my brother… Well now that I know whom my enemies are…" she paused as if considering something. "Then I declare war on you two gentlemen." Started Mercedes.

"You declare war on us?" asked Mur raising an eyebrow. He and Jaimy looked at one another and started laughing again.

"Well laugh if you will, but when you least expect it…" Mercedes paused for dramatic effect, leaned forward and whispered. "I'll get you…"

"OH Kay! Well I'll just have to look around corners from now on." Said Mur, sarcastically.

Mercedes nodded her little wet head, her eyes narrowed. "You do that."

Mur looked closely at Mercedes for the first time and gasped. " Mer, are you wearing boys clothes?"

"Yup," said Mercedes simply and turned to walk to the kitchen. "Oh by the way… thanks for getting me drenched. Now I don't have to bathe." She winked and went down the stairs, leaving the boys staring after her.

"Wait till I tell my father about this." Mur started.

"He'd probably be proud of her. I mean where did she learn that twist move?" asked Jaimy, mimicking the movement that Mercedes did.

"I dunno…I bet Dad taught it to her, she always was the favorite." Said Mur darkly.

Somewhere in the house a clock struck the ten o'clock hour. The boys jumped at the sound.

"We better get dressed and eat. The Girls will be coming soon." Said Jaimy.

"Yea, hopefully they will be better company than the last girls."

Jaimy smiled, remembering the last girls, "hopefully." He said.

The boys got dressed in their best outfits and put on their swords. (The swords were only decorative but they made the boys look more impressive. Or so they thought.) Then Mur and Jaimy went to the kitchen to eat their eggs, toast, bacon and tea.

Mur and Jaimy sat down and started eating. They looked around for the tea but it hadn't been brought out yet.

"Mary!" called Mur. "Could you bring out the tea, please?"

"Just a moment, little master." Said Mary, with a smile on her face. "It's being freshly brewed as we speak."

"Have you seen Mercedes?" Jaimy asked Mary.

"No, Master Jaimy. Why?" asked Mary.

"Well, Mur and I played a little joke on her this morning and I hope that she's not too upset."

Mary's smile broadened, suggesting that she knew something that the boys didn't. "Well, my Missy doesn't hold a grudge for too long." Mary had always called Mercedes Missy since she had been born. Then under her breath she whispered, "as long as she's had her revenge…"

But aloud she asked, "What time are the Ladies coming to call?"

"I think at noon," answered Mur. "Please have tea and sandwiches ready and waiting on the veranda facing the harbor."

"All right, little Master." Said Mary and with one final smile she went back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Mary came back out of the kitchen with Mur and Jaimy's tea and placed it in front of each of them. They each took a sip. And Mary retreated back into the kitchen to prepare the sandwiches.

Mercedes came into the dining room just as the boys were finishing their tea and sat down at the head of the table. "How was breakfast boys?" asked Mercedes pleasantly, placing her hands on the table. They were slightly stained with black ink.

"Quite good as always," said Jaimy pleasantly.

"Mer, what's on your hands?" asked Mur.

"Ohh" Mercedes shrugged. " I wrote a letter to father. I'm glad you enjoyed breakfast, Jaimy. I helped make it today."

"Oh what did you make?" asked Mur suspiciously, suspecting sabotage.

"Just the tea," said Mercedes innocently and she smiled at them.

"Well there's not a lot of ways that you could mess that up." Said Mur calmly, looking at Jaimy and smiling. Jaimy smiled back. Then they each did a double take at stared at each other's mouths. Their eyes widened. Their teeth were black!

"OH MY GOODNESS!" both boys exclaimed, clapping a hand over their mouth.

"Mur your teeth are black!" cried Jaimy.

"Yours too!" shriek Mur.

They both looked at Mercedes who had her eyes all too innocently on the tablecloth and was shaking with suppressed giggles.

"Mercedes!" yelled Mur. She looked up at them both. Their lips, teeth and tongues were black. Mercedes snorted and fell off her chair onto the floor.

"You should see yourselves!" said Mercedes from the floor

"What did you put in the tea!" screamed Mur and Jaimy, jumping up.

"Ink," She said in between laughs.

Mur was running toward her and so was Jaimy.

"Mer! I'M going to tie you up and put you in one of Father's trunks and have you shipped to… somewhere far away!" Said Mur threateningly, though he was smiling.

Mercedes gave a little shriek and darted out of the room, the boys close behind her. Mercedes ran up the stairs, down the hall and into her father's room. She slammed the door behind her and ran into the closet. The closet had a door in the back that opened up into a concealed hallway. It connected to one of the closets in the downstairs hall. Mercedes rushed into the passage and paused, listening. Mur and Jaimy were behind her in the room, but they didn't know what way she went.

"Where…could…she have…gone?" asked Jaimy, trying to catch his breath.

"I …don't…. know," said Mur, equally as winded. "Let's take the passage in the closet and cut her off in the hallway downstairs. She doesn't know about this opening."

Mercedes heard the latch click and started to run down the hall. Jaimy saw her first.

"MUR! She's already in here!" They both rushed in after Mercedes. They all ran down the hall as fast as they could; Mercedes trying to stay away from the boys and Mur and Jaimy trying to catch Mercedes and tie her to the tree in the backyard.

Mercedes slammed into the closet door. It was jammed! She threw her small, bony shoulder against it and it still wouldn't move. Mur and Jaimy were right behind her; there was not much room. If Mercedes didn't move fast the boys would squish her into the door.

Their big feet were pounding on the stone, they were getting closer.

Mercedes tried the door again, nothing. They were even nearer. What was she going to do!

"Think! Think!" said Mercedes to herself she heard Mur yelling something. She backed up slightly to run at the door again…

"We're almost there!" shouted Jaimy.

"She can't open the door," shouted Mur.

"We're gunna run into her!"

"Keep going! Mercedes I'm gunna get you! And when I do…"

The butler, Jeffery, came into the hall because of all the noise. He thought the noise was coming from the hallway closet. It sounded like banging, shouting and pounding feet. That couldn't be. It was relatively a small closet.

Jeffery walked to the closet and opened it…

Mercedes fell out of the closet and tumbled to the floor. Mur and Jaimy soon followed and tripped over Mercedes who was already sprawled on the floor. Jaimy fell on top of Mercedes and Mur landed on their legs, with an "umph".

"What ARE you three doing?" Jeffery asked sternly, looking at the two sweaty, pink-faced faced, black- mouthed, disheveled boys and a sweaty, pink-faced, boy clothed Mercedes.

"The ladies will be here any…"

DING DONG

The doorbell cut Jeffery off and he immediately went to answer the door.

Mur and Jaimy blanched.

"NO," started Mur and Jaimy, scrambling to get off the floor. But it was too late, the door opened to revel Miss Lizzy Worthington and Miss Carrissa Norington with their chaperone, Miss. Nancy.

The girls were both dressed in cream dresses with pink flowers, complete with matching gloves, hats, shoes and umbrellas. Lizzy was short but had a nice figure, she had thick yellow hair and small, piggy eyes. Carrissa was a thin girl with wavy brown hair and amber eyes. They looked down at the boys and smirked sweetly, as girls often do when meeting boys.

Mur and Jaimy stood up and brushed themselves off, trying to make themselves presentable; smoothing their disheveled hair, retucking in their shirts. Mur had torn his sleeve and Jaimy had lost his left shoe, their faces becoming redder and redder as they looked at the clean, composed girls.

"May I present Miss. Lizzy Worthington and Miss. Carrissa Norington." Said the chaperone addressing the boys. "And I am Mrs. Nancy."

"May I present Master Mur Sparrow and Master Jaimy Turner." Said Jeffery.

The girls curtsied, wobbly and the boys bowed awkwardly. Lizzy was eyeing Jaimy and Carrissa was staring at Mur. Then they realized that they were each here for the opposite boy and quickly turned their gazes to the appropriate boy. Though it seemed that the girls didn't really mind having to switch their gaze to the opposite boy that much. Mercedes had stood up and was off to the side with her back to the little shy group, she had to keep her face averted to keep from laughing. She shifted her weight and made to go up the stairs to her room when Lizzy and Carrissa saw her.

" 'oo is she?" asked Lizzy in a very unlady like way.

" That would be my sister Mercedes," said Mur through clenched teeth. He was trying to open his mouth as little as possible since it was black. "She's a bit…rebellious." Mercedes had stopped and turned on the stairs. "Say 'Hello' Mercedes and make our guests welcome."

As Mercedes was still in her boy pajamas she was ill suited to curtsy so she bowed. "How 'do ya do?" asked Mercedes, politely.

"What's she doin' in boys breeches?" ask Lizzy, turning and focusing her gaze on Mur and not responding to Mercedes.

"She sleeps in them," started Mur.

"I am in the room you know," said Mercedes good-naturedly to Lizzy.

Lizzy's eyes flicked to Mercedes for a second, looking her up and down, sizing her up. "How scandalous…" answered Lizzy smiling at Mur and completely ignoring Mercedes.

"Mmm." Returned Mur not smiling, trying not to reveal his teeth.

"Quite shocking, actually, " chimed in Carrissa for the first time.

"Why are you clamping your mouth shut?" asked Lizzy.

"Well, you are full of questions aren't you, Miss Lizzy?" asked Mercedes.

"That's Miss Worthington to you, if you don't mind, _Mercedes_."

Mercedes squared her shoulders, jutted out her chin defiantly and looked like she was going to march over to Lizzy and smack her. She had actually started down the stairs; Jaimy put his arm out to stop her, Lizzy held her ground.

"That's enough Mercedes," Cut in Mur quickly.

"Miss Worthington," started Mur.

Lizzy blushed. "Please Mur, call me Lizzy."

"Ok… Would you and Carrissa go wait on the Veranda? Jaimy and I are just going to freshen up and we'll be right with you." Said Mur, still through clenched teeth.

"Why yes, of course." Answered Lizzy. Mur and Jaimy turned to leave. "But one more thing,"

"Yes," asked Mur, his patients wearing thin with this annoying, question spewing girl.

"Why are you clamping your mouth shut?" asked Lizzy, cocking her head ever so slightly to the side and rapidly blinking her piggy eyes.

"I put ink in his and Jaimy's tea this morning." Smiled Mercedes.

"Did you really?" asked Carrissa intrigued, looking at the boys. They both smiled, showing their black lips, teeth, and tongue. Carrissa gasped, smiled and asked Mercedes, "How'd you do it, because my brother is truly in need of…" Lizzy was glaring at Carrissa. "Uh, I mean what a wretched thing for you to do! How could you!" amended Carrissa looking at Lizzy. Lizzy was still scowling at her. "And how vulgar to be wearing boys clothes in our presence."

Lizzy nodded and looked away, Mercedes stopped smiling, she was visibly straining against Jaimy's arm to get to Lizzy.

"You sister is very unrefined and I don't want her in our presence." Stated Lizzy.

"That's a bit harsh," started Jaimy, loosening his grip ever so slightly on Mercedes. She got an inch further and Jaimy tightened it again

"Yes," agreed Carrissa.

"Like I'd want to be anywhere near you anyway," muttered Mercedes. Jaimy, who was still holding Mercedes, smirked.

"Mercedes, stop." Said Mur. "Miss Worthington, no be quiet I'm not through yet," said Mur to Lizzy who was about to interrupt. "Though I tease my sister you cannot. We have known you for only ten minutes and I don't appreciate you treating Mercedes as an inferior. She is just as good…"

"If not better," interjected Mercedes.

"…as you," finished Mur, looking at Mercedes with a twinkle of brotherly love in his eye and not correcting her. "So if you are to stay welcome in this house, please do not put down my family in any way."

Jaimy nodded ever so slightly and Carrissa smiled at Mur. Mercedes stuck her tongue out juvenilely at Lizzy and then smiled at her. Lizzy narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"Well put Master Mur." Said Jeffery.

"Hear hear!" cried Miss Nancy.

"So Jeffery will show you to the veranda and we'll meet you there shortly." Said Mur to the girls and Jeffery.

Miss Carrissa, Miss Lizzy, and Miss Nancy left the room with much ruffling of skirts and swaying of hips and were shown to the veranda by Jeffery. Mur sighed and looked over to Jaimy and Mercedes.

"Oye Jaimy, let go of my sister!" said Mur protectively.

Mercedes looked down at her waist and saw that Jaimy was in fact holding on to her. Then she looked up at Jaimy expectantly. Jaimy's face went red and he quickly let go of Mercedes and took two steps backward.

_My ,my Jaimy is handsome when he's embarrassed._ Thought Mercedes.

"I was just stopping her from attacking you date," said Jaimy, sheepishly.

"Yeah, thanks for that."

Mercedes had started up the stairs to her room again.

"Mer," called Mur.

"Yes darling brother?" asked Mercedes, turning around.

Mur and Jaimy were coming up the stair and were level with her. Jaimy on her right side and Mur on her left, they each took her arm.

"After this lovely little lunch with the lovely Ladies is over…" Mur started in Mercedes' right ear.

"We're going to get you back for the tea," continued Jaimy in her right ear.

"And it will be even worse than the water, you can be sure of that," finished Mur, smiling.

"Then I'll be ready and waiting, gentlemen," said Mercedes pleasantly. They had reached the top of the stairs. "But until then…nice teeth," said Mercedes seriously. She kissed each of them on the cheek and then walked to her room. "Ta," she said over her shoulder.

Mur grunted and looked at Jaimy who was touching the place where Mercedes had kissed him. Mur shook his head and put his arm around Jaimy.

"You don't LIKE Mercedes, do you Jaimy?"

"What?" asked Jaimy, playing it off. "Of course not! The very idea…"

"Good. Well then we better get changed and get down to Miss Carrissa and Miss Lizzy."

"And we better start thinking of something to get Mercedes back with."

"Hmmm…" said Mur thoughtfully, I may have just the thing…"

And with that the boys went and got changed, though they couldn't get the ink out of their mouths for well over a week.

**And thus ends the first installment of the "Misadventures Of Mercedes, Mur and Jaimy" Ok you all need to tell me what you think…Good? Bad? Ugly? I really want to know. Thank you all in advance and please please please review. Until the net episode…keep a sharp eye ;)**


	2. Misadventure two: The Day Brown Became R...

**I hope you like this one. It was kind of inspired by a conversation with my friend Kelly one day. Well please read and Review. Thank you. Enjoy.**

**Pupparoux**

**Thank you reviewers:**

**Ash: thank you for reading. Don't leave r&r again. I really appreciate it.**

**Buddi: hey hey hey! Self defense thing in here! Sort of… lol**

**Smithy: thanks for reading. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean, title and royalty wise. But I do hope that the ideas in this are mine. Thank you and please don't sue me.**

**Misadventure Two: The Day Brown Became Red.**

"I think she's finally sleeping…"

"You better hope so, if she wakes up she'll kill you, you know she'd do it."

The two boys, Mur and Jaimy, stood outside Mercedes' closed bedroom door, their ears pressed against it, listening. From inside they head Mercedes' deep, rhythmic breathing. Somewhere in the house, a clock struck three o'clock. Mur looked over his shoulder and down the stairs toward the sound of the clock. They kept their voices low and soft.

"Yeah…though probably not kill, maybe just maim…"

"You'd definitely lose something," said Jaimy, grinning. "Like an ear or a toe…"

"Not just me, mate. You too." said Mur looking over at Jaimy.

"What!" asked Jaimy alarmed, his voice rising in volume. "She wouldn't do that to me!"

"SHHHHHHHSH!" sushed Mur, frantically to Jaimy. Their ears were still pressed against the door; if they weren't careful they would wake Mercedes. "Are you trying to spoil the whole plot!"

"No!" said Jaimy, switching back to the hushed tone again as he looked away from Mur.

"Of course she would, she put ink in your tea too, after that water incident, remember?" hissed Mur.

"How could I forget? Our teeth were black for a week and a half! That was bloody brilliant of her…"Jaimy broke off, wistfully. He cleared his throat. "If we follow through with this plan, what do you think she'll do to get back at us?"

"I don't even pretend to know…why?"

"Well think about it. Last time it was a water trick and she hit us back with ink, which was definitely not in the same class of pranks as water… This prank is definitely worse than water…"

"Are you chickening out at the last minute, Jaimy Turner? Are you worried about what a silly little girl will do? You aren't letting personal _feelings _get in the way, are you!" Mur put especial emphasis on the word feelings, narrowed his eyes and stared at Jaimy.

Jaimy turned red, even in the dim candlelight illuminating the hall his blush was visible.

"NO!" replied Jaimy in a defiant whisper. "Mur, you of all people know how things are going for me and Carrissa. And besides, I've known Mercedes since she was born. She's like…my…sister…" Jaimy hesitated as he said this. He didn't want it to be true, but he wanted Mur to think that was how he felt about Mercedes, like a brother.

"Good. I didn't think that was the case, but you never know. Let's go." Mur took a deep breath and opened the door. It swung open silently, he and Jaimy had actually oiled the hinges earlier that day so it wouldn't make a sound and spoil their stealthy entry. They crept inside, bringing with them a lumpy drawstring bag.

Mercedes was laying on her stomach, one arm above her head and her other hand next to her cheek, one leg bent and the other extended out. Her pillow, which was seldom used for sleeping on, was thrown on the floor, along with most of the blankets. Mercedes was in her boy's pajamas again, her breeches and flouncy shirt; her hair was fanned out beside her. Jaimy thought it looked like molten onyx. It was a dark rich brown with deep red and golden highlights that sparkled in the candlelight. He had stopped and caught himself starring at it so he quickly shook his head and moved forward before Mur noticed.

The boys drew closer, on silent feet, avoiding the creaking floorboards and the tangle of blankets

They were each on one side of Mercedes' bed. Jaimy hesitated.

"Mur," he whispered, barely audible so as not to wake Mercedes. "I don't think we should do this…"

"Shhsh!" signed Mur. "We're doing this to avenge the embarrassment we suffered in front of the Ladies."

Mercedes sighed and moved her arms as if trying to stop someone.

"No," she whispered.

The boys stopped and listened.

When Mercedes didn't continue Jaimy said, "Yea, but this is kind mean," he gestured to the drawstring bag, which contained the prank, "Mercedes really values her hair..."

"So…"

"So, why don't we just jump out of a closet and scare her."

"That's the second part of the plan. This," Mur held up the bag and shook it a little, "is the first."

Mercedes groaned again, the boys tensed, ready to throw themselves onto the floor if she woke up. Mercedes turned over and her eyes flickered. "STOP!" she shrieked and jerked awake.

Mur and Jaimy dropped to the floor. Jaimy rolled under the bed and Mur crawled to hide behind the curtains out of sight.

Mercedes sat bolt upright, rubbed her eyes, stretched and sighed. She got out of bed and walked over to her nightstand. She picked up a glass of water, drank it and poured another. She took the glass and walked over to her window. She undid the latch and pulled the window open. She put on the slippers that were near the window and walked out onto her little balcony overlooking the ocean. A cool breeze blew Mercedes' hair away from her face and filtered through the window.

All Jaimy could see was Mercedes' feet. He heard her take a deep breath and then exhale. Mercedes came back into the room and Jaimy heard her climb back into bed. She left the window open and the sounds of the surf pounding the shore lulled Mercedes to sleep.

Mur and Jaimy came out of their hiding places when they heard her slow, regular breathing. Mercedes had lain back on the bed on her back. Her right arm was above her head (in a very dramatic pose) and the other was across her abdomen.

"Now or never," said Mur shaking his head.

"Mmm," said Jaimy, steeling himself for the worst. "Let's do it."

Mur untied the drawstring bag from his belt and opened it. From it he pulled four large bottles of blood red ink and two large paintbrushes. Mur handed Jaimy two bottles of deep red ink and one of the large paintbrushes.

"You know what to do," whispered Mur.

Jaimy nodded.

"We need to move her though, I can't get to her hair." Said Mur softly, looking at Mercedes.

"O…k… So what should I do?" asked Jaimy just as quietly.

"OK, you lift her up and I'll fan out her hair. Do it slowly and gently, don't wake her up."

Jaimy had an incredulous look on his face but shook it away. Mercedes was going to murder them.

Jaimy bent over Mercedes. He slid his right arm under her shoulders and his left arm under her knees. When he had her balanced, Jaimy lifted Mercedes up ever so slowly, until she was five inches off the bed. She hung limply in his arms like a rag doll. Jaimy was staring at her lovely, peaceful face. _She looks so innocent when she's sleeping… _thought Jaimy. He quickly shook that thought from his mind though; he knew what Mercedes was capable of.

Mur had fanned Mercedes hair out behind her and motioned to Jaimy to put her down, which he did reluctantly. Then they set to work. Jaimy center to left and Mur, center to right. The boys didn't get any ink on the pillow or sheets. Nor did they get any ink on her skin. When Mur and Jaimy had finished, thirty-five minutes later, they had used the ink to dye Mercedes' beautiful dark brown hair a fiery crimson red.

They put the empty inkbottles and dirty brushes back in the bag and silently crept out of the room.

Mercedes woke the next morning to the six-thirty tolling of the clock. She opened her eyes and yawned. She got out of bed, cracked her back and shook the hair from her eyes. Then Mercedes walked across her room (passed a full length mirror, which she didn't even glance at), opened her door, and walked down the hall. She passed Mur's room (and three more mirrors) and went down the stairs to get some breakfast.

Mercedes walked into the kitchen. When Mary looked up to greet Mercedes with a 'Good morning, missy' she gasped.

"Missy!" she exclaimed. "What have you done to your beautiful hair?" asked Mary her eyes going as big and dinner plates.

"What?" asked Mercedes a little groggily. She wasn't full awake yet. She brushed her hands through her hair; it didn't feel any different.

"Missy," started Mary. "Your hair…it's…it's" she paused. "Dark _red_." Mary shook her head and started to smile; this was all Mur and Jaimy's doing.

Mercedes wrinkled her nose and smiled. "Ok Mary, sure my hair is red." She shook her head, tilted it to one side, and smiled. "And have you been taking lessons form my father and hitting the rum early?"

Mary putt a hand over her mouth, "Go look in the mirror, Missy."

"Alright I'll go look, for your sake." Said Mercedes still smiling as she walked out of the kitchen, into the hall and in front of a mirror.

Mercedes looked into the mirror. Looking back at her was a girl her height in boy's pajamas, with the same large brown eyes, surrounded by long dark lashes; dark, suntanned skin, and flaming crimson hair. _Nothing out of the ordinary,_ thought Mercedes as she turned to go back to the kitchen. _Wait…_ _Flaming crimson hair!_

"AHHHHH!" Mercedes shrieked. Mary had come out of the kitchen.

"MUR! JAIMY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she shouted, as she turned and raced up the stairs.

Mur was hiding in the hall closet when he heard Mercedes' shriek. _OK_, he thought, _here goes. After she comes out of my room, I'll jump out and scare her after Jaimy does…_

Jaimy was in Mur's wardrobe when he heard the yell. _Oh God_, he thought. _Why do I listen to Mur? Mercedes is never going to speak to me again!_ He sighed at the thought. _Oh well I might as well do it properly._

Mercedes burst through Mur's bedroom door; it hit the wall, bounced off and slammed shut again. Mercedes looked around the room, she saw no one and heard nothing. Her eyes narrowed and she was breathing heavily. She spun in a circle looking to see where the boys could possibly be hiding.

Just then Jaimy leapt out of the closet. "Boo…" he screeched, his hands in front of him like claws. Mercedes threw herself on top of him causing them both to go crashing to the floor, her on top. Jaimy landed hard on his back, Mercedes sat on his stomach, one leg on each side, and pinned his arms to the floor above his head.

"Where…is…Mur," asked Mercedes through gritted teeth, her eyes flashing, her new red hair falling about and framing her face, her cheeks were flushed a rosy red. Jaimy couldn't help noticing that the new hair color was very flattering to her skin tone and that it made her seem even more like a tiger than she acted. As though the color reflected her inner beast, for lack of a better word.

"Dunno," replied Jaimy calmly, raising his eyebrows casually. "Out, I guess." _Breath…just breath and stay cool…calm and…. uh what am I doing she is going to kill me…_

Mercedes looked at Jaimy. His hair was carelessly messy, his chocolate eyes shining and his lips were turned upward in a shrewd smile. _Ohh! He's so infuriating,_ she thought. "OUT?" asked Mercedes, her eyes narrowing and her face coming even closer to Jaimy's. "It's seven in the morning." _The way his hair is so messy! Uhh…_

"Yup," Jaimy replied, softly. He could feel her warm breath on his face, count the light freckles on her nose, and notice the way Mur's shirt outlined her form.

Mercedes leaned even closer so that her lips were right next to Jaimy's ear. She felt his breathing falter. "Which closet?" she asked smoothly, her lips brushing his cheek.

Jaimy moved his right arm up and his left arm down, throwing Mercedes off balance, and moved his hips up, thereby successfully flipping Mercedes onto the floor and sitting on her stomach, not holding her arms.

"Can't tell you that, Mer. Classified." He said smiling smugly at his self-defense trick, Jack had taught him that one.

Mercedes was looking up at Jaimy, impressed at the move, and nodding her head slightly as though calculating something. "Fine," she said and she wriggled out from under Jaimy and made for the door. Jaimy stood up and took hold of Mercedes' wrist, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't…" he began, his eyes falling on hers.

But the door burst open to reveal Mur and Mercedes' father, Jack Sparrow in his trousers and shirt. No hat, coat or boots. Jaimy let go of Mercedes and stepped away from her.

"What in rum's good name IS going on?" asked Jack, a little blurry eyed, looking from Jaimy to the strange red haired girl. "Who's screaming? And what's all the noise?" he asked Jaimy, yawning. Then he looked at the girl. "And who might you be?" asked Jack, politely.

"Dad, It's me. Mur dyed my hair red last night while I was sleeping." Sighed Mercedes, putting a hand over her eyes.

Jack did a double take. "Well…" he started. He just smiled, shook his head and walk out of the room, leaving the door open.

Mercedes threw a last look at Jaimy, was it scorn? responsiveness? He couldn't tell, and then walk out to find Mur. He followed.

She walked down the upstairs hallway throwing open all the closets. She had one left and was about to open it when it flew open and Mur popped out.

"BWAH!" he roared.

"GRRRRR!" snarled Mercedes as she balled her fist and punched Mur as hard as she could in the right arm.

"OW!" Mur whined. "Mercedes! That really hurt!" he said rubbing his arm. "It's all numb…"

"Yeah? Well then…" and she punched him again in the left arm.

"OW! MER!"

"Now they're even!" she said passionately and she stomped to her room.

"I can't feel my arms," said Mur as his arms hung limply at his sides.

Jaimy just smiled to himself and shook his head. " That was fun. Are we even now?"

"I guess," said Mur, trying to regain movement in his arms. He looked to where Mercedes had gone. "That color is good for her. I actually thought I grabbed the blue ink last night."

Jaimy gawked at Mur. "BLUE?"

"Good thing I didn't," said Mur, his eyes widening.

"We should go apologize," suggested Jaimy.

Mur sighed. "Fine."

They walked to Mercedes'' door.

"Mer," called Jaimy, knocking on the door.

"We're sorry," continued Mur. "You deserved it though."

Jaimy elbowed Mur in the ribs. "Uh, I mean," faltered Mur.

"It really looks nice though, the color I mean." Said Jaimy.

The door slowly opened. There stood Mercedes. "Do you… really think so?"

"Yeah and plus it will wash out in a week."

" It better and I've decided to be the better _girl_ and let it go,"

"You have," said the boys together, relieved.

"Yup and I have an exciting plan for something to do today…"

"Really…" asked Mur intrigued.

"Well, I'll tell ye…"

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

**Well? What did you think? I don't know, it's late and I'm just writing what sounded good at the time. So please review.**

**Thank you all in advance and please please please review. Until the next episode…keep a sharp eye ;)**


End file.
